An avatar may be a graphical representation of an alter ego of a user. Often, users of video games or user-based websites select an avatar from a set of pre-stored avatar images. In other examples, users may design an avatar by selecting personal characteristics such as hair color, skin color, face shape, nose type, body type, clothing and other features.
The avatar for a particular user is typically constant. Regardless of who is actually logged into the user's account, or the actual appearance of the user, the same image is repeatedly displayed as the user's avatar. Avatars do not change expression and may not accurately portray the actual appearance of the user.